Project Dream chapter 4
by EteTWet
Summary: Each of the 8 main chapters of Project Dream can be read in any order.The two first chapters are lighthearted while the others are more serious.I accept any critisism.
1. 4prologue

Chapter 4 prologue:A knight's training.

Outside,Meta Knight was training his military sudents how to use guns,how they were useful and how they were difficult to handle,as well as some tricks to use in difficult train them, Meta Knight used them to ''clean'' the national garden from mole they would see,they would shoot the end,lots of moles were shot and everything went according to Meta Knight's schedule,untill people noticed a trail of coins,which lead to a hole the moles Knight then asked Lololo,one of his tiniest students,to inspect the hole and to follow the trail of out that it led to a room where many bags of money were thus, the investigation began to find out who hid the money from the government's palms all,what kind of man would be egoist enough to not give his money to the nice government and become rich in the castle,maybe.


	2. 41

Chapter 4-1:Kirby's pathetic disturbance

It was a day unlike any other.A day where someone became special to other's was a birthday,or, more specifically,Kirby's birthday. For being the hero of dreamland quite a few times,Kirby had gifts from everywhere in gifts were the most essential:machines,food,gadgets,candles,new lightbulbs,and etc. Unfortunately,Kirby's actual birthday party did not have actually as many people were actually there: Rick the hamster,Coo the owl, and .Kirby wasn't popular socially, mainly because he could't only word he could say was ''Poyo'', after , he was happy to see at least his best friends with him.''Happy birthday!'', they shouted, and then everyone took cake, and listened to legal music, since the state determined which music was good and which wasn't.

The next day,Kirby would be prepared for the rampage. Every other time, Kirby was always late to pay the rent to Escargoon, the representant of the sate that would collect money for the state that everyone would have to pay. Kirby waited for the snail, and waited, and waited, and waited untill the sun would go he would get tired of waiting, he saw Escargoon, tired and sweating, run towards the river next to Kirby's , wanting to do his job, decided to give him the rent and ran towards plunged in the river. Kirby pursued him, after all, snails can't swim! Kirby had no time to wonder what Escargoon was doing, as he was about to went in the water and saved Escargoon from a certain doom, only to take him back to his Escargoon woke up, he said:''Am I in heaven?''He was surprised to see Kirby giving him the rent in an envelope.''What the hell!Kirby!''Kirby gave him the envelope,but Escargoon refused by saying ''What are you doing!It's useless!'' Meta Knight suddently arrived.''Kirby, have you seen-'' As soon as Meta Knight saw this scene, he laughed like a newborn baby.''Kirby, can you lend me your basement?'' It didn't make sense to Kirby, but Meta Knight already caught Escargoon and was menacing him with his sword, just like a newborn then demanded Kirby's permission to emprison Escargoon in Kirby's basement. Kirby tried to say it was illegal, but Meta Knight attached the snail on a chair in the basement no matter what Kirby said. Kirby demanded explanations, so Meta Knight delivered. Apparently,Escargoon was arrested because he hid money in the castle. Everyone needed to be equal economically,after , no evidence was fond on the crime proved that Escargoon was the did they suspect him?Not even the national television channel said a word about it. For most of the crimes, the news would reveal were big scoops, after Knight didn't know about , he knew about one suspicious place he hadn't checked for needed Kirby to help him, which is why he came all the way to Kirby's house.


	3. 42

Chapter 4-2:Reach out for the sword

Meta Knight went ahead and ran with Kirby to the national garden, where flowers would grow along with other kind of natural products, such as fruits or vegetables. However,Meta Knight wanted to go why go there?After all, there was only a medium-sized statue of King Dedede and even the employees working in the garden were on was were Kirby came in.''Try to inhale the statue when I say go!3!2!1!Go!''Kirby tried to inhale the thing but it was too big for him, so the statue stayed in the air and revealed that there was an hole under knight went in the hole and came out a few seconds later having a brand-new sword in his didn't look powerful, but it was blue, so Kirby guessed it was something Knight then said to Kirby ''Follow me if you want, but don't talk about what I'm doing to anyone else.'' Kirby cautiously followed Meta Knight inside the government's castle and infiltrated the mob of people that were going here and there to work on their assignments their leader had given. Of course,Kirby walked in a different direction than Meta Knight's so that nobody could tell they were both investigating. Of course,Kirby got lost and arrived after the unloyal he was, in the training room, putting the ble sword inside the lock of the ''employee's only'' employee's room had an extremely large computer in the center of the room with a lock similar to the door they just Knight then put his blue sword inside, turned it clockwise, and the computer passwords were required, mainly because the sword would be extremely difficult to find and that few people would be able to find it under a statue. Meta Knight then checked the salaries of all the staff working in the castle, untill he would find Escargoon's , the total of money was the same during the last few months,so Meta Knight wondered how could Escargoon have stolen the government's money, however, he could have simply stolen the money from others,but the masked knight wasn't sure of it,so he printed the results to study them and see if there would be any flaws about Knight then left along with Kirby and said, as soon as both of them went outside, ''I think we'll have to let Escargoon stay in your house for a little while,I have a few questions to ask him.'' Kirby already knew that Escargoon was the crucial key to the truth, so he wasn't surprised at the star warrior's decision. Strangely,Meta Knight wanted Kirby to feed him and let him live untied, after all, Kirby's had a bathroom and a television downstairs, as well as a few would probably occupy the snail's lazy days and would prevent him from going Kirby went back to his house questionning Escargoon wasn't the fraud,then who would be the criminal?

Meta Knight waited for his training session to end, then went to his room,which would be in the third floor of the government's castle. Luckily for him, nobody would dare spying on him,mainly because there weren't any cameras in his chamber anymore,unlike most dream land's inhabitants, who were having a camera in the front of their houses to see if anyone infiltrated their , in the castle's appartments, the people living there would have cameras in their homes,their private spots. Anyways, since the cameras would have to be replaced, the knight took out something from his was a knight then got out a few forensic tools he stole from the police and began to spray powder all over the he blew off the powder, he remaked four distinct fingerprints, he photographed them, looked all over them on his computer, which was hacking the castle's main data, but he could only see numbers of the citizens, which had registered their fingerprints in the main computer. Meta Knight tried hacking in the second server,which had the name of those registered, but the computer had an error and the screen froze,leaving the knight confused about what would he do next.


End file.
